1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container carrying apparatus for carrying out rectangular parallelepiped containers for juice, etc. which are manufactured by a filling and packaging apparatus.
2. Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a rectangular parallelepiped container 1, which is filled with juice, etc. and manufactured by a filling and packaging apparatus, has a top 2 and a bottom 3. A package container of this type is first formed as a pillow-like container by the filing and packaging apparatus, then it is bent at the ends thereof to be shaped in a rectangular parallelepiped container while it is carried by an intermittent driving container carriage conveyor in an upside down state. Then, as shown in FIG. 2, the container 1 stops at a container discharge position, and the upper portion of the container 1 is scraped off by a pressing pin 5 provided on a continuous endless chain 4 arranged in a longitudinal direction of the container 1 (container carrying direction of the intermittent driving container carriage conveyor) so that the container 1 is turned upright and carried out.
However, in the conventional container carrying apparatus, the discharge of the container filled with juice, etc. must be performed in turn by an upper scraping mechanism 6 provided in a small space defined in a conveyor carrying direction of the intermittent driving container carriage conveyor. If such a conventional container carrying apparatus is applied to a high-speed filling and packaging apparatus having a capacity of manufacturing 7,000 packs or more per hour, particularly, 8,000 packs or more per hour, the discharge by the container upper scraping mechanism is made unstable. Even if the containers can be discharged, there frequently occurs the following problem in a mechanism for turning the containers upright by transferring the containers aslant upward in the advancing direction, then dropping the containers while they are turned upside down. That is, there occurs a problem that the container is crushed or turned upside down owing to the impact when it is inverted and dropped since the container is transferred at high speed.